So similar yet different
by BlondeGinger711
Summary: Draco never expected to turn into a cat….Someone never dreamed of having a Slytherin boyfriend ,and  never dreamed of having her best friends ditching her. But dreams are just dreams, especially when you never dreamed them. HP & HBP, Dramione one shot.


_**OneShot**_

_**T for minor swearing**_

_**Disclaimer: Credits to J.K Rowling **_

Draco…' Pansy pouted as I was reading a book. I barely got any peace at this time and I was currently was very relaxed and that didn't happen very often. From the future war and school I didn't get any moment from myself. 'Did you hear me Draco? I need some help with turning into an animagus and I think I can do it. Please Draco!'

'I told you already that I'm not helping you with that.'

'Please.' She pouted. 'I won't cling on to you for a whole day.'

' a week.'

'I won't cling onto you for a whole week,' she bargained.

'Well if you really want to that badly.' I replied. 'Just don't turn me into a fluffy poodle of something.'

'I won't!' She exclaimed. 'What do you want me to turn you into then?'

'A cat or something I guess.'

'Great!' She exclaimed as she rushed over to me.

'Let's get this over with...,' I muttered as Pansy said the spell as I was suddenly shrinking.

'You look so cute Draco!' Pansy exclaimed as she suddenly picked me up which hurt my back. I tried to tell her but all that come out was a silent meow. 'Look at yourself!' She laughed as I was now placed in front of a mirror. I looked like a brown-ish blonde cat with white strips. I must say I looked pretty handsome as a cat. I started shifty because Pansy was practically chocking me. 'DRACO!' She screamed dropping me onto the ground. Not knowing what to do next I ran out of the Slytherin common room.

…

What the bloody hell was I doing here? I thought to myself there was no way back inside the common room because the door closed. I got onto my back legs and started scratching the door which wasn't really working out for me. I trimmed my nails just this morning… Darn it! I'll come back later…right before quidditch practice. Pansy was probably too shocked to notice that I ran out the door. I started strolling the falls of Hogwarts noticing how warm the floor is. They probably have some spell around it. I thought as I started pacing in one spot.

'Meow?' I heard a voice call over from the back of me. I slowly turned around finding an other cat walking around.

'Meow?' I asked uncertain what the other cat would do. Uncertain I looked over to and I slowly started going the other direction. The other cat slowly started Transforming? What the fuck….? I thought as surprisingly saw a human…I quickly quickened my pace as the homo sapient walked behind me as it reached my pace.

'Are you lost?' It asked as the thing picked me up gently. I slowly looked up surprising seeing Granger holding me with a tee shirt and jeans on. She's an animagus? "Don't worry I'll find your owner, but for a while you're have to stay with me.'

'NO THAT'S JUST WHAT I WANT! I said sarcastically as she walked me. I just noticed that instead of taking I meowed…. She walked for a while already as we made it to a portrait of a big fat woman A.K.A granger in the future.

'Fight to win.' Granger said the door swung open and just like that Weasely and Mr. Wear that scar like a crown came up to her.

'You got a new cat? Finally, I wished you would get rid of coachroches earlier.' Weasely spat.

'No! I found him. But he doesn't have a collar so I'll have to keep him till I find his owner.'

'That's great Hermione. Want to go play exploding snap?' Potter asked as Granger shock her head.

'You know I don't like that game Harry.' She responded as we headed up a set of stairs.

'Well then, I guess your be staying here for bit she said a Granger lead me to a bed. 'Cockroaches my cat doesn't stay here, and well I'll leave you some food-'

"FOOD!' I meowed not noticing how hungry I was.

'Alright then food it is then…_Accio_ cat food.' She said as a bag of cat food appeared. I just turned my head and walked away. 'Well then I guess I should go get some fish from the kitchen.' She muttered as I stayed on her bed.

…

As I waited for my food to come I tried to escape this jail cell but it didn't work… Sadly I'll have to stay here for a day of two... I started to get some sleep on Granger's bed just as someone came into the room. I lifted my head in alert and saw a girl…Weasel's girlfriend wasn't it? Lilac…no wasn't it lily of something? Lavender Brown. Such a horrible name. She came up to me and petted my back.

'So Hermione has another cat…' She mused. 'Soon she'll be a cat lady…no on would date her anyways.' I heard her mutter. Wasn't brown granger's friend? I thought. 'Aren't I right little kitty?'

'I really doubt that!' I hissed at her as Brown jumped away and hurried down stairs just as Her-Granger came back up.

'Do you really think I'll turn into a cat lady?' Granger asked me. 'I guess I'll already one anyways.' She sighed. 'Forever alone.' I actually kind of sort of felt sorry for Granger. But come on, it's just one person right? The rest of the world loves her… 'Here is your fish.' Granger said giving me a plate. I saw that she had another plate of fish. She put down the bowl and she transformed into a cat again. I watched in shock as Granger ate some fish herself. Granger and I slowly finished and Granger headed to the end of the bed. Surprised I followed her as she jumped of the bed. She looked at me and walked away jumping onto a nightstand and onto a window ledge. I quickly joined her up the as she watched me. As I got to the ledge Granger jumped down and I followed. We slowly walked over the roof tops as Granger lead me to a square of the roof top which she stretched out on a started sleeping as I silently joined her.

…

After Granger and I left the rooftop she went somewhere else as I stayed in the girl's dorm. It looked dark outside and most of the other girls came back and started changing….it the bathroom. I actually thought I might have gotten something out of this. I saw Granger walk into the common room and get some pajamas out of her closet.

'Hey 'Mione.' Weaseltte exclaimed as Granger gave her a soft hello. 'So where were you today?'

'Library, classes…You know Ginny the usual.'

'You should get out there more.'

'I do go out there.'

'Don't play dumb Hermione, I mean dating. I even doubt you went on a proper date this year. You must like somebody-'

'Come on Ginny, I don't like anyone. Even if I did I highly doubt he would like me back.'

'I could set you up with somebody, there's lots of nice guys that would date you-'

'Yeah, Neville is nice.' Brown added. Really? I thought as I walked closer to Hermione. This Brown girl is really a bitch….Wait. Am I taking Granger's side? No….! I'm just stating the obvious. I added in my thoughts.

'Really, I could set you up; a date will do you good.' She said as Hermione laid down. 'Maybe a nice Slytherin….'

'Uhm…Yeah a Slytherin dating me Mudblood Granger is like Luna becoming a death eater.

'I guess…' Ginny admitted. 'Well good night.'

…

A couple of days passed since Thursday and I guessed everyone was worried sick about where I was….Probably. It was Sunday and well I tried sneaking out, but I failed epically. I actually liked spending time with Granger, in a kind of small…weird little way. I noticed that most people didn't really hang out with her other then Potter and Weasely…Didn't everyone love Granger? I once again laid down on her bed as I heard sobbing….I walked out of the girls dorm as I followed the sounds of weeping. Speaking of the mud-muggle born. I saw Granger clutching onto her pillow as she sobbed into it. What the hell was wrong? I thought as I jumped onto the couch and walked onto her lap.

'Hey there cat…' Hermione muttered. 'I had the most horrible day…'

'What happened?' I meowed at her.

'Harry, Ginny and Ron totally forgot I existed,' she stared. Granger's being dramatic again…I thought as she started again. 'I ate breakfast with them and Ginny and Harry told me to meet them here in 10 minutes, because I wanted to return some books. Ron and Lavender where to busy with each other so they just automatically forget about everyone…especially me,' Granger admitted.' So I returned the books and I returned early and waited for them. They didn't come in the next 15 minutes so I went looking for them. I found them just living Hogwarts and I heard Ginny say that she felt wrong for ditching me. Then Ron said that I probably saw a new book on display and they were just wasting their time waiting for me.' Granger sobbed. 'They never did this to me before….And the worst thing is that Harry actually agreed with Ron.' She finished. I glared… This didn't sound like the Potter and weasley I heard about.

…

I was lying on one of those red squishy arm chairs again just as I saw the door open. This was my chance to escape. I thought as I ran out of the Gryffindor common room, as I saw a handsome guy with flowers take over my chair… Then I saw the door slam closed as I looked back. What was going to happen the Hermione now? I don't think I'll see her again…Well I will see her but she'll never look at me with those kind brown eyes I already missed…On the other hand it wasn't my firkin problem what happened to granger. I lied to myself… Now I was going to go back to my life as Draco Malfoy… My stress my problems and probably most likely getting murdered by the dark lord.

…

I sat on the uncomfortable green chair at the Slytherin common room. Bloody Pansy didn't know how to switch me back so we had to go to snape to reverse the spell…He just told everyone that I was sick…Thank god it was only 4 days…

…

I saw her today…She looked lonely. Potter and Weasely weren't even talking to her…I wonder why? She just sat there eating reading her book. I could tell she wasn't even reading, Granger didn't flip the page for about 10 minutes… And I just stood there staring into space, till Pansy yelled at me to snap out of it. I didn't listen to her so she just left me.

…

Like always she read her book, and then He just exploded. Weasely snapped her. Couldn't he just understand that she didn't want to see you? What was so wrong with eating and reading anyways?

…

I brought book with me today, just like Granger. I didn't have anyone to talk to anyways, so what was the point? Granger brought one today too… Weasely slammed it down on her plate and it got dirty. Granger wasn't reading her book. I wasn't reading my book. For some reason I couldn't get her out of my head.

…

Today she didn't bring anything, so Granger just started into space. Potter talked a bit to her today, Weasley didn't. After they just left her.

…

Granger just walked in today. Weaslette was with them this time. Where was she the days before? Didn't she always sit with them? Weasely and Brown where snogging…disgustingly. Granger stayed for about 5 minutes and left. This time I followed her. As I walked out of the Great Hall I saw Hermione running down the hallway. Some perfect? I walked after her as she walked into moaning myrtles bathroom. I heard her started sobbing. I just stood there and didn't know what to do. I slowly walked in and saw her rocking herself back and fortes…just like I use to do. I knew how she felt…I felt like that all the time. Why where we so alike? I walked over to her and tried not to make any noise. Once she was probably inches away from me I slowly put her arms around her from the back. I felt her tremble.

'How are you?' I heard her make out.

'A friend…I guess.' I replied softly.

'M-ma-alf-foy?' She whispered. Ignoring her question I continued.

'Are you alright?' I asked her.

'I guess…'

'Potter and Weasely are such ditchers, eh?' I started. 'And bastereds.'

'How d-do yo-ou know abou-ut tha-at?' Granger asked.

'It's a long story…'

'I have lots of time.' She pestered on.

'Pansy was trying to make me into an animagus…and well she turned me into a cat…You get the picture?'

'That was you?' Granger asked in disbelief.

'Umh…I never knew you climb the roofs…' I teased.

'I do that to well-'

'Get away.' We both finished. We stood there in silence and Granger turned around and faced me. So we stood there holding each other rocking side to side.

'Hermione?'

'Iwanttojoinyourside…' I started quickly.

'That can be arranged.' She laughed.

'And…' I started.

"Yes?'

'''tthavetobutl'llloveitifyoudid…'I started so fast.

'I didn't get that Draco…"

'Do you think you can go to Hogsmeade with me sometimes?' I repeated. 'You don't have to-'

'I'll love that.' She interrupted.

'Really?'

'Don't question my decisions.' She laughed. 'But I can tell this one is a good one.'

…

I walked over to the fat lady as I politely knocked on the portrait.I was dressed in a purple tee shirt from Areo and a pair of jeans. With these shoes…Converse of something like that. What do these muggle's make? I shook my head. I also had some red roses with a pink one in the middle.

'A Slytherin….' I heard her mutter. 'What manners.' She spat. I heard voices coming from inside the room, something about Neville already in the common room and first years. The door opened as a third year opened it just as a orange cat ran out.

'Thanks kid.' I muttered as I walked in sunk into one of the arm chairs. Just as I got comfortable a kid came up to me.

'Harry Potter told me to ask you what in Merlin's pant are you doing here.' He stated.

'Tell him, not to teach kids bad language.' I replied as he started walking away. 'And also tell him that I'm waiting for my date.' A few minutes later I looked at back at Potter and smirked. A couple of minutes later Hermione came down. She was wearing skinny jeans with black boots, and a tee shirt. In other words simply beautiful.

'You look great.' I told her giving her the roses.

'Thanks so do you.' Hermione told me as she put them into a vase.

'Well let's go then.' I said as he left the room hand in hand. I bet you that everyone in that common room was speechless. Well, I must say cats are my favorite animals…

_**A/N: Did you spot the way I made things repeat in the story? LOL. Well thanks for reading and if you review I'll really appreciate it. R&R. **_


End file.
